I Can't Stand It
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: *One-shot* Set somewhere in my AU Destiel 'verse after All This Time, but it's pretty much just a bunch of sappy Dean/Cas fluff, so it's a stand alone fic I guess. Inspired by Nevershoutnever's "I Can't Stand It."


**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, I'm sure you're all getting sick of this 'verse. This is just more random, pointless, OOC fluff because while I LOVE Sabriel and writing them in Iris, I am painfully Destiel deprived. This has no plot, so if you don't like sappy fluff, you might wanna go ahead and try a fic that isn't this one, and isn't even in this 'verse. Speaking of fics, spread the word about a really amazing one that deserves way more recognition than it gets - When Our Prayers Go Unanswered by anonymous-unknown. In the words of Fort Miner, remember the name. It's epic. So there. Read it!**

**Anyways, I would like to thank everyone that reads this 'verse even though it's crazily OOC and fluffy. All of you are amazing and your reviews make me incredibly happy! Writing gets difficult sometimes when you're having issues with your muse, and then you remember all of your amazing readers and it makes writer's block a lot easier to get past, so yeah, none of you realize how awesome you are. Okay, with that said, lyrics are from I Can't Stand It by Nevershoutnever, a really adorable little song.**

**Thanks again everyone, love you all!**

* * *

><p>"C'mon man, it'll be fun," Dean assured.<p>

"I do not understand why Sam and Jess want to have a cook_out_. Why is it that we can not cook _in_?" I asked.

"'Cause cookouts are more fun. Now come on or I'll tie you down in the back of the Impala."

"Promise?"

He smiled and gave me one of those long, hot kisses that never failed to make me weak in the knees. We were both breathing heavily when he finally pulled away. I kissed him again, trying to silently hint that I would much rather be in our bedroom than going to a cookout, but he pulled me off with a small smile.

"You make a tempting offer, but I promised we'd visit this weekend," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist and guided me out the door.

On the way to Sam and Jess' house, he cranked up the radio and started singing along to Deep Purple's "Smoke On The Water" at the top of his lungs. I smiled, watching him with affection. Still smiling, I looked down at my left hand, which held my wedding ring. Around my neck, on a simple leather cord tucked under my shirt, I wore my engagement ring. I never took either item off. The cool hardness of my engagement ring resting against my chest was as familiar and comfortable as the man that gave it to me.

We pulled up in Sam and Jess' driveway about twenty minutes later, and Sam looked up from the grill with a happy grin. Jess gave a cheery wave from where she was bringing plates from the kitchen and sitting them on a patio table. On her finger was a dainty engagement ring - she and Sam had gotten engaged shortly after Dean and I had gotten married.

"Hey, I'm so glad you made it!" Sam said, walking over and hugging his brother once Dean got out of the car.

He hugged me as well. I'd grown accustomed to the easy affection Sam offered his family. It was nice to know he considered me as a part of that family, as a second brother. He'd even said once that I was a Winchester in more ways than just having the last name. My brothers and sisters in Heaven had never paid me much mind, but with Dean's family, I found nothing but love and acceptance.

"Cas!" Jess cried happily, throwing her arms around me. She was my surrogate little sister.

I gave her waist a tight squeeze before releasing her, and Dean took my hand as we walked up to the patio. Sam returned to grilling out steak, and a plate of uncooked hamburgers sat next to him, clearly the next item on his agenda. There was also a plate of already grilled chicken, which Dean tried to get a piece of, but Sam smacked his hand with the spatula.

"Fingers out of the food, Dean. We'll all eat in a few minutes."

Dean frowned and sat down at the patio table with Jess, and I sat down next to him. The sun was pleasantly warm against my skin, a sensation I hadn't taken time to appreciate until I'd gotten around humans. I admired how humans found pleasure in small things such as a warm day. Perhaps it was odd that most things I found happiness in involved the hunter that was currently running his hand up and down my leg under the table. He grinned when I fidgeted. If his hand got much further up then he would be touching my-

"_Dean_," I hissed. His hand was getting downright inappropriate.

He shot me a cheeky grin but removed his hand. I rolled my eyes playfully and took his hand in mine, clasping them together and resting them on the table. Sam finally finished grilling and told us to dig in, Dean being the first to leap to his feet and load down a plate. Jess smiled, watching Sam and Dean bicker over something or another.

"They better be glad they're good in bed or we'd divorce their immature asses," Jess joked.

"Bed, couch, kitchen table, floor, shower…" I added.

"Against the dresser."

"In the backseat of the car."

"Against the wall."

"Kitchen counter."

"Outside."

"Mmm."

We laughed until Sam and Dean got back, and then we got up to fix plates. I always ended up in the oddest conversations with Jess. My love of red meat perked up at the sight of the burgers, and I got two of those as well as a little bit of chicken and steak. Eating wasn't necessary to maintain my vessel, but I enjoyed it. Even when Dean cooked up some inedible concoction, I ate it because even though it was horrible, he'd done it in an attempt to make me happy and that was plenty enough to please me.

Later that evening, long after we had finished eating, Dean grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go for a swim."

I followed him over to the large pool and followed his lead when he stripped down to his boxers. Jess wolf whistled playfully over her shoulder as I slid clothes off until I wore nothing but my underwear. I peered down at the water that Dean was already in, having never gotten in a pool before. My inner debate was silenced when Dean grabbed my ankle and pulled me down into the pool with him.

Sam and Jess were inside, leaving only Dean and I. He grinned to playfully splashed me with the water. I blinked, not understand why he found it amusing to forcefully propel water forwards, leaving me covered in it as a result. I was already wet, so it surely couldn't be because he wanted to dampen me. Seeing my confusion, he smiled and pushed my head under the water.

I finally breached the surface again, unfolding my wings and shaking the soaked feathers. I tried to give Dean an intimidating glare, but one look at those joyful green eyes and my glare turned into a soft kiss that I gently pressed to his lips. We kissed for several long moments before pulling away and smiling. It then occurred to me that I had not been "Castiel" in a very long time.

I was _Cas_, married to my Dean, and more in love than ever.

_"Baby, I love you, I never want to let you go_

_The more I think about, the more I want to let you know_

_That everything you do is super duper cute_

_And I can't stand it."_


End file.
